


奇怪的圣诞树

by luoling



Category: DCU
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Gen, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoling/pseuds/luoling
Summary: 蝙蝠家的圣诞树很有家族特色。
Kudos: 13





	奇怪的圣诞树

**Author's Note:**

> Batfamily亲情向，ooc属于我，如果你觉得太矫情了那一定是因为我被复习折磨的失了智。

奇怪的圣诞树

By：洛凌

Batfamily亲情向，ooc属于我，如果你觉得太矫情了那一定是因为我被复习折磨的失了智。

平安夜总是令人欣悦的，橱窗里的圣诞树挂满金色银色闪闪发光的圆球，灯火通明的教堂里传出唱诗班悠扬的歌声，路上的行人对面走来也会笑着对陌生人说一句“Merry Christmas！”

哪怕在哥谭，平安夜也是一个少有的能让人们快乐平和安全度过的晚上。

布鲁斯刚从韦恩大厦回来，虽然只是节前摆出一副“总裁节前视察体恤员工辛苦今年多发奖金”的假笑装模作样一番，但是一群老奸巨猾的董事们虚与委蛇一整天还是让他感到一阵疲惫。

一进家门，客厅角落里那棵巨大的圣诞树立刻吸引住了他的目光。从喜马拉雅山脉空运而来的雪松一人来高，原本苍翠欲滴的枝条被上面挂满的装饰冲淡了风雪之意。

与普通圣诞树不同，这棵树上除了常见的彩球、铃铛和拐杖糖以外、多了许多奇奇怪怪的东西。

闪着寒光的蝙蝠镖被勉强钻出一个洞，系上（印着蝙蝠花样的）彩带压弯了细弱的枝条；蓝色彩带穿过同色多米诺面具的眼孔挂在树枝上，显得有些奇异；最不堪重负的大概是低处一根枝条上居然挂着一个马克杯，要不是系的紧可能早已坠脱；高处最靠近树顶的地方居然挂着一把匕首，刀鞘镶满宝石流光溢彩。树顶上更是一反常态，原本应该立着星星的地方安放着一架小型蝙蝠灯，此刻正在兢兢业业得工作，在天花板一角投下蝙蝠的影子。蝙蝠灯的底座上稳稳的安放着一个普通的老式黑色领结，领结的主人正一边向他转达家中战事（“达米安少爷又在花园里练剑削坏了三棵树”），一边从他的手里接过脱下的外套。

布鲁斯望着这棵具有浓郁蝙蝠特色的圣诞树，不禁回想起两天前大家聚在客厅装饰它的情景。

“在一棵死掉的植物上绑上一堆丑的要死的球体和丝带根本毫无意义，”达米安臭着小脸，发泄一般死命往一颗拐杖糖上缠着丝带，仿佛手里是小丑的脖子而他正试图把他勒死：“为什么我不能和父亲去夜巡，还要在这里做这种浪费生命的无聊事情？”

迪克从他的手里救下了几乎要被拦腰勒断的糖果，笑眯眯的呼噜了一把小男孩的头毛，“不要这样嘛小D，这就是圣诞的氛围啊。”他转脸看向提姆，透彻的蓝眼睛里都是温和笑意：“提宝，彩带的颜色是我选的，你觉得怎么样？”

喝咖啡如嗑药一样的年轻CEO此时也端着一杯又浓又苦的“续命快乐水”，另一只手随意的拨弄着一枚金色的铃铛。似乎刚刚被大哥的呼唤从半睡眠状态叫醒，还没有恢复“善意的谎言”这一能力，脱口而出自己的真实想法：

“丑！”

迪克：“……”

达米安：“……”

达米安：“噗！”

完全清醒过来的提姆僵直了身体，他甚至隐约听到了迪克脸上的微笑寸寸裂开的声音。

“呃......我的意思是......我们可以加上一些更别致的装饰物！对！更有家庭特色的东西！”提姆的大脑飞速转动，随口扯出一个转移话题的说法，没想到说着说着自己竟然都觉得瞎扯的很有道理：“对于我们来说，普通的彩带和铃铛不觉得太普通了吗？我们就应该用一些有自己特色的东西......比如这个！”提姆像喝水一样两口干了手里的黑咖啡，扯出一根（真的很丑的）彩带穿过马克杯的把手系在树枝上。印着“I ❤ B”的瓷杯还带着咖啡的余温，杯底的咖啡渍在重力作用下汇集在一起，颤颤巍巍的从杯沿滴落在手工定制波斯地毯上。

迪克的审美也不是头一次被打击了，笑容只垮掉了一瞬就又回到了脸上。俊朗的青年左右端详了一下那个无论如何看起来都很违和的马克杯，斩钉截铁的表达了自己的赞同：“提宝，你说的很有道理！这个杯子挂在这再合适不过了！”

“TT”，达米安发出一声不屑的冷哼，流光一闪，手里就多出一把匕首，刀鞘上镶满宝石却不显得艳俗，反而有一种明丽的异域色彩。年仅十岁暂时不得不屈从于身高劣势的男孩纵身一跃踩上夜翼的肩头，伸臂探向最接近树顶的高处。最年长的义警被人猝然踩上肩膀也只是轻微的晃动了一下，无奈又纵容的微笑着握稳男孩的脚踝。

“小D，你知道，我们是可以去搬梯子的。”

“少废话，格雷森。”

达米安翻身跳下站稳，端详了一番自己那稳居高处睥睨全场的利器，满意的点了点头。目光又扫过低处的马克杯，转头对提姆表达了蔑视：“德雷克，你的杯子太蠢了。”

......这死小孩！

迪克一把揽过少年瘦削的肩膀，目光诚恳，真情实感的宽慰：“提宝，不要听小D乱说，你的杯子真的很好看，上面的文字特别有水平......”

提姆面无表情的推开大蓝鸟凑过来的脑袋，并不能感到一丝欣慰。

布鲁斯夜巡归来换好衣服，边整理衣领边走进客厅。临近平安夜，反派们也收敛了许多，今晚的夜巡平平淡淡，他甚至有空和老管家一起远程围观几个孩子嬉笑打闹。听着男孩们为了圣诞树的装饰吵吵闹闹，如父如友的老管家时不时添上几句吐槽，这与他而言已经近乎恩赐，似乎能暂时的远离浸满鲜血与泪水的黑夜，像普普通通的家庭一样笑闹着迎接温暖的圣诞节。

最先注意到他的是最小的男孩。或许是血脉相连的神秘力量，达米安与布鲁斯之间总有一种微妙的联系。

“Father。”达米安一转身从迪克的胳膊下挣脱出来，三两步冲了过来，在身前又生生刹住了脚步，面上的热切染上几许不忿，看来还是对于自己不能去夜巡心存不满。

“夜巡很顺利？”迪克和提姆跟着走过来，丰富的经验足以让他们扫视一番就能看出布鲁斯身上未添新伤。

布鲁斯“嗯”了一声，目光从三张沉稳或稚气的脸庞扫过，心中忽然涌出一股并不熟悉的感情，脸上竟不禁浮出一个极微小的笑容。他走到圣诞树下，从绒毛软和的家居服外套口袋里掏出了一枚寒光闪闪的蝙蝠镖，蝙蝠形状的一只耳朵上被钻出一个不规则小孔。

迪克就站在他身边，第一个看到他手里的东西，他愣了一下，随即露出一个极其温柔极具感染力的笑容（“收起你那愚蠢的笑容，格雷森”）。布鲁斯在马克杯上方挂上蝙蝠镖，迪克紧随其后挂上了自己的多米诺面具。

这是最奇怪的圣诞树，没有之一。布鲁斯心里的吐槽并没有说出口，但他觉得其他几个人应该也会同意的。圣诞树上拐杖糖和彩带之间挂着义警/暴力分子们的标志物，这棵圣诞树不可能更奇怪了。

“布鲁斯，”迪克扬了扬手里拿着的东西“这个......也挂上吧。”

......收回之前那个想法，圣诞树上出现一个大红色的头罩更奇怪了。

......杰森

布鲁斯回过神来，望着那个被彩带捆得结结实实保证不会滑落系在树枝上的红色头罩，默然不语。

他知道离家的儿子早就收到了三个兄弟分别以各种方式送去的消息，希望他能回庄园一起装饰圣诞树，也知道那三张风格各异的卡片或纸条都被随意揉了丢在垃圾桶里，更清楚的知道他很大可能不会来，显然其他人也明白这一点。但是那天所有人的眼光都时不时从门口扫过，期待着一位家人的惊喜归来。

他们没有等到。

所以他们替他挂上了自己的标志物。

无人缺席。

深夜，空无一人的客厅黑暗安静，圣诞树下的礼物包装反射出微弱的月光。一片寂静之中，窗边忽然传出一阵微不可闻的摩擦声。阿尔弗雷德精心维护的窗页并不会发出吱嘎长响，这反而为不走寻常路的来人提供了方便。

来人身材高大，翻窗落地时却轻巧利落，线条流畅的小臂肌肉微微隆起，避免让手里拎着的袋子砸到地面。他警觉的微微抬头扫视一周，额前一缕白发在暗中颇为显眼。侧耳倾听，确保没人发现自己的潜入，然后落步无声的朝着角落的圣诞树走去。他在树前站定，一眼就看到了在微弱光线下锋芒更冷的蝙蝠镖，不禁抽了抽嘴角。这几个人真是什么都往圣诞树上挂。

“I ♥B”、多米诺面具、匕首（他很庆幸恶魔崽子好歹是连着刀鞘一起挂上的）。等到终于看到一个被彩带扎实的捆成带蝴蝶结的球的头罩时，他的心情只能用一个词来概括了。

Fuck.

撇开对自家一群怪胎审美的鄙视，青年解开袋子的抽绳，里面是大小长短不一的五个礼盒。青年“啧”了一声，想到自己现在的行为宛如“secret Santa”，忍俊不禁的露出一个自嘲的微笑。

此时，灯亮了。

“大红？”

提姆穿着睡衣站在客厅门口，揉了揉眼睛，盯着圣诞树旁骤然僵住的身影。“你怎么......”

杰森缓缓起身，动作僵硬的像没有上油的机器人，脑海中迅速掠过许多念头。直接破窗而走；把这个半夜不睡觉坏人大事的替代品打一顿然后破窗而走；老头子出现之后对着脸开一顿嘲讽然后破窗而走......

“小翅膀？！”

很好，又来一个。

杰森打算选择第一种方案冲出房间，偏偏此时他鬼使神差的回了头。

布鲁斯站在门口，身上的暗纹丝绸睡袍冲淡了属于蝙蝠侠的冷厉，脸上似乎浮起隐约笑意，身边是刚刚冲下楼梯从兄长中间挤过来的达米安，被挤得抬起手臂的提姆扯了扯条纹睡衣的肩头，最靠前的是胸前少扣一个扣子的迪克。

他的搭档们，他的战友们，他的——家人们。

他们站在那里，就像往日面对强敌时战前的会面，站在一起仿佛没有任何敌人能击败他们。

那时他和他们站在一起。

现在是圣诞节的半夜，他们站在韦恩庄园的客厅里，穿着柔软的睡衣，脸上没有面具的遮盖，或多或少挂着困意，生动的表情在明亮的暖黄色灯光下显得真实又温暖。

他也应该和他们站在一起。

他也应该是这个家庭少见的柔软的一部分。

“我......”他张了张口，又紧紧抿住。他低头把装满礼物的袋子往旁边踢了踢，往前走了两步。

我收到了你们的消息。

那天我本来是打算来的，我被黑面具绊住了脚，不过我已经收拾好了。

你们的礼物是我自己包的，凑活看吧我看谁敢嫌弃。

......

我很高兴你们没有忘了我。

“......Merry Christmas.”最后说出口的，只有两个单词。

“Merry Christmas.”四种不同音色的话语同时响起，意外的和谐悦耳。

“And welcome home.”布鲁斯伸手搭在他肩上，半搂着他走出客厅。

圣诞节的凌晨，被大家长赶回房间睡觉的年轻人们沉入梦乡，期待着明早会拆到什么样的礼物。月光亲吻着窗棂，微光折射中点点纯白漂浮，竟是下起了雪。白色圣诞节，是静谧的哥谭为她的骑士和小鸟们送出的礼物。

Merry Christmas to you♡


End file.
